Our Days in Paradise: Of Names and Birth Days
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: How did Maggie's labor go? Did all the kits come out all right? And who came up with the names? Buck and Maggie's kits. BuckxOC
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Hi, guys! I'm baaaaaack! :D I know I said I'd probably never write more for Buck and Maggie, but I was reading through reviews after re-reading my _Paradise_ series and I realized I never did get around to writing my little story for how Buck and Maggie named the kits! And now that I'm a momma myself, I thought this would be sweet and kinda fun. But I do warn ya'll, there will be a sad chapter.**

**This will be somewhat therapeutic for me, so I'll post a warning on the sad chapter.**

**Without further ado, here's our next little slice of Paradise! This story is dedicated to my own kiddos. My summer child, my angel, and my rainbow.**

* * *

_It was a relief to know that I hadn't lost my kits after everything that happened with Nick and the search for Peaches. Ever since the mammals left, with invitations to come visit should we ever desire, Buck made sure I never left our treehouse. I only protested so much as my visits for the still recovering dinosaurs under my care, but Buck wouldn't hear of it and promised that he would go in my stead. Of course there was the matter of Luna - Rudy's little hatchling. Buck swore he would leave a satchel of the healing berry tonic I made near the river by Rudy's cave. True to his word that he would not encroach on the father and daughter dinos._

_I tried to relax. I definitely struggled to relax. Not being allowed to fly or go on rounds or adventures, it really tried my nerves. So I spent a lot of time talking to the memorial for Buck's pineapple. And preparing our tree._

_I must have driven Buck mad - more mad - with my requests for the kits' arrival. I'm sure half of the furs he collected for the birthing nest came from above the ice, but that's fine with me. I think I want our kits to know the smells of the place their parents came from. Who knows? Maybe we would take them here one day. But for now, I need to make sure our tree is comfortable. A little slice of Paradise._

The she-weasel tilted her head one way then the other as she inspected her handiwork. With a puff of air, she blew the long strands of her fur out of her eyes and grumbled that something just wasn't right about the pile of furs, leaves, and down feathers. Maggie scrambled forward and began rearranging the nest yet again.

A low chuckle from behind her caused her ears to twist back toward the sound. Maggie cast a reproachful glare over her shoulder at her mate before wordlessly returning to her task.

"It looks fine, Margaret," the fellow weasel soothed as his clawed feet padded across the smooth tree home floor. "Everything is ready for when the kits arrive."

Maggie sighed and settled back on her heels. She rubbed her lower back and winced. "I just want it to be perfect. I don't know what I'm doing - or - or what to expect!"

"It's not to late," Buck said to her as he settled in a kneeling position behind her to start rubbing her sore back. "I can always nip back up top side and see if Ellie could come down. She did offah to come down for the birth." The weasel chuckled again. "She even said she could drag down the tiger - since he was the'ah for Peaches' birth."

An amused smile tugged at the she-weasel's lips. "Poor, Diego." Maggie blinked rapidly and placed a hand to her head, swaying a bit in Buck's paws.

His one eye watched her nervously. "You overdid it today, Mags. Come sit down 'fore you faint again."

"I did not over do anything," Maggie groused, but she did as she was told. Her dizzy spells frightened her more than she let on to her mate. "I just need some water and food."

"If ya can keep it down," Buck worried as he went to fetch the pregnant weasel some sustenance.

Maggie made herself comfortable among the furs she'd prepared for when she gave birth. It was a comfortable whelping nest. On the main level of their tree so no curious kits could crawl too far away or off a branch. She looked around at their home with a discerning eye. They were as ready as they would ever be, no doubt.

When Buck returned with their dinner, he settled in beside her and told her of his expedition that day. Maggie listened, laughing and exclaiming at all the right places. Her mate really was an excellent storyteller, and he really enjoyed his lovely audience. She couldn't help but smile and think of all the new little ears who would be clambering about him for stories old and new.

Maggie winced again and set her coconut shell filled with berry juice aside and started rubbing her lower back. Should her back be in this much pain from just moving some furs? Buck's eye was noting her discomfort, and he looked ready to say something.

"I'm fine," Maggie assured him firmly. She even forced a smile to seal her little white lie. "I probably just pulled or strained something. These kits are getting heavy, so any little movement or wrong twist seems to hurt."

"I can still go back for Ellie," Buck said lowly, his concern heavy. "She said to come get her if there was any trouble."

The she-weasel shook her head and sidled up against the auburn male. "No, I'll be fine after I get some sleep. You'll see! I'll be fine tomorrow." Maggie yawned, enjoying the way Buck's arms folded around her. "We still have a week," she reminded him.

Buck's one paw began rubbing her bandaged one as he smiled. "Aye. Just one more week until we see our little mates."


	2. Chapter 2:Arrivals and Departures

**Author's Notes: This will be the sad/bitter-sweet chapter, folks. If you have suffered a miscarriage or still birth, this will be a trigger warning.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my angel. I'm sorry I didn't get to hold you.**

* * *

As tired as she was, Maggie found sleep to be illusive. Buck fell asleep easily with his arms around her, but soon her tossing and turning had caused him to roll over with a mumble. The uncomfortable she-weasel tried lying first on her right side, then on her left. Nothing seemed to give her comfort or rest. If anything, the pain in her lower back just seemed to grow steadily worse.

Her tired gaze turned toward the still darkness outside of their tree. The nocturnal dinos made their noises outside in the distance, but they would be quieting soon as the creep of dawn began. And still, Maggie had not slept all night long.

She sat up and began waddling about the main floor to see if some movement would help ease her pain, encourage the kits to settle. Maggie had only made it as far as the fire pit in the center of the tree when she felt a great deal of hot wetness drop between her hind legs. Startled, she looked down at the puddle at her feet.

"Buck!"

Her mate jolted upright, Rudy's tooth-knife in his claws and brandishing it. "Who, what, where?" Buck blinked sleep from his one good eye and scanned the tree for what could have caused the sound of distress from his mate.

"Buck?" Maggie squeaked as she still stood staring at the puddle.

The scent of her water mixed with blood and something else hit him first. Buck looked her direction, his eye widening. "Mags!" He rushed to her side and took her shaking, bandaged arm. "It's all right, love. I'm here. Come to the nest."

"It's a week too soon!" Maggie whimpered as she allowed her calm mate to lead her to the furs and help her lay down again.

"I know," he said simply. He was just as much at a loss as she was. Just as shaken and concerned. But he couldn't let her see it. Not now. She needed him. "I'm just gonna get a leaf to help clean you up. Are ya comfortable, Margaret?"

She winced and took slow, even breathes. "I don't know."

"I'll be right back, but I won't go unless you're all right," Buck insisted. Maggie nodded tersely, already concentrating on the sensation of a contraction and the need to breathe through it. He wasn't sure if he should stay or go, but he did want to help her clean up. He needed to do something. He needed to feel that he was helping.

When the contraction passed, Maggie exhaled and leaned back against a stack of furs that served as a pillow. She smiled weakly at her mate as he helped clean her fur then again as he ran comforting claws through her fur around her ears.

"They opted for a grand entrance like their dad, I think," she offered in weak humor before another contraction hit her.

Buck clutched her claw and waited for the sign that Maggie was finished with the pain. "We'll scold them later, love. Do you want me to go for Ellie?"

Maggie looked at him with fear, scrunching her face. "No! Don't leave me!"

"I won't, hush, love, I won't go anywhere," he pressed a kiss to her forehead and another to her lips. Buck fretted internally. If he couldn't get Ellie, then they were going this adventure alone without a guide.

His mate seemed to think of the same thing then as she began worrying her lip with her sharp front teeth. "Do - do you know anything about giving birth?"

Buck rubbed the back of Maggie's neck and frowned in thought. "Well, most females don't have their mates around for this bit. Kick them out, I think."

Maggie's grip strengthened on his to silently convey both a contraction and her insistence that he stay. There were no complaints coming from him. He'd be much happier sticking it out and offering what strength and reassurances he could at the moment.

When the contraction passed, Buck cleared his throat. "So, I didn't get to tell you about my trip above the ice. Diego and the 'possums were playing this new game they invented." He started rambling off about the strange game.

Maggie could only nod. She wasn't particularly paying attention as she focused on each contraction and wishing the pain away. Buck just continued talking and trying to help her feel comfortable by rubbing her back or brushing her head fur out of her eyes. Maggie wanted to snap at him, to tell him she wasn't interested in what Eddie and Crash called the game, but she didn't really feel the energy to be upset with Buck.

Every once in awhile he would get up and retrieve some water for her. Maggie drank it greedily, but after the water came back up she turned her head away. Buck merely cleaned up the mess and kept coaxing her to stay hydrated every couple contractions.

Maggie was in misery. She glanced wearily outside their tree to see what time of day it was. It seemed like it was midday, but the angle in which she lay made it difficult to be certain. Buck was getting drowsy. He had run out of things to say about the goings on of their friends above the ice ceiling. In fact, he was curled up beside her now. Maggie thought of kicking him out of the nest so she could shift and be miserable through the next contraction, but she decided not to. She felt bad that he was so tired. It was partially her fault he was so tired.

She glared down at her protruding stomach. Well, it wasn't all her fault. These kits decided to wake both parents up in this undignified manner.

After a while, Buck roused from his nap, looking around disoriented. When his eye fell on Maggie, his ears drooped apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mags. I didn't mean to drift off like that."

"It's fine," she bit out around another painful twinge. "Bit jealous I can't nap though," she huffed teasingly.

"You can't nap between contractions?" He asked helpfully. Maggie just glared at him, unable to answer. Buck lifted his paws. "Sorry."

When she could speak again, she groaned. "How long will this take?"

"Dunno," her mate offered as he placed his paws on her stomach with a concerned frown. "Ellie made it sound like it would go by quickly. Peaches didn't take long that I remember." Buck glanced worriedly at the sky. "If it gets to be dark though - I might nip up top side and get Ellie."

Fear gripped Maggie's heart and she reached out to grab onto Buck's paw. She didn't like the idea of being left alone. Buck seemed to read her mind and he siddled up beside her to wrap her in a gentle hug. "I know, love, but if you need the help - I'll take one of the dactyls to the passage, it'll be faster."

So they waited. Each contraction felt like forever. Each painful second dragged on. Maggie just wanted it all to be over, but she also worried over the safety of her kits.

As Buck glanced once more at the fading light, he shook his head in worry. Soon he would need to make a decision. Stay or go? He looked back at Maggie as she breathed in deeply and released it as her contraction came to an end. His ears flat against his head with anxiety, Buck touched Maggie's shoulder to gain her focus. "Mags, I think it's time -"

"Buck!" She gripped on his arms and held on for dear life. Her eyes squeezed shut and she scrunched her face. A whimper of strain and pain passed her gritted teeth. Buck held her, panic gripping him as fiercely as Maggie's claws. This was new!

He just started murmuring low by her ears, hoping that she heard him even though her own ears were pressed firmly against her head. Her long head fur was now drenched and sticky from sweat. Sometime during the day Buck had secured it back with a long strand of grass.

Maggie released a loud breath and gasped deeply. She looked at him dazedly. "I think one of the kits is coming," the she-weasel offered shakily.

Buck would have checked, but Maggie was already gripping onto his paw again for another round. All he could do was count aloud and remind her to breath. Things Diego and Ellie had told him to do that would help Maggie through her contractions. Whenever Maggie relented to catch her breath, Buck would whisper encouraging words to her. He wasn't even sure what he was saying let alone if Maggie was actually listening.

He extracted himself from her paws to take a quick look and grinned. "One more push, Mags!"

Maggie pushed with a pained grunt as she gripped onto the furs around her for purchase. Buck caught the slimy mess of a kit and hastily brought it up to Maggie's chest so they both could clean it. When the hairless creature mewled for the first time, Buck felt a sting in his good eye. He refused to cry all over his mate and first kit. Instead, he let out a laugh.

"Margaret!" Buck cooed. "It's a girl!"

Maggie smiled down at the mess on her chest before grunting. "Another one!" Buck moved his daughter to a bundle of furs, not wanting to be too far from his newest little lady, but also not wanting her getting hurt. He waited for the next kit, still whispering encouragement to his mate.

The remainders came quickly after their eldest sister. Two boys were next. Another girl followed up by two more boys.

Once they were all cleaned up, Buck brought them to rest by Maggie and so they could eat finally. He looked down on them all proudly. He watched in amazement as the little things found their mother with scent alone as their eyes were still sealed shut and would be for a while yet.

"You did great, love," he declared lovingly.

Maggie smiled wearily back at him. "I'm not done yet, I think."

"No, afterbirth is next," Buck agreed.

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm so tired though."

"It'll be ovah soon, Mags." Buck looked down at his litter and grinned. "Should we name them?"

Maggie shook her head with a chuckle. "We don't know what they're like yet. Let's give it some time and -" She frowned and grimaced. Buck, having become accustomed to Maggie's expressions through the whole process, took up her paw.

"Almost done," he encouraged.

Maggie shook her head. "Something's not right," she said quietly. She began to tremble a little and shook her head again, looking panicked at her mate. "Buck! It hurts!"

Buck stroked her head, trying to stay positive as he wondered what could be distressing her so. "It's just the afterbirth, love. Ellie said -"

"No, Buck!" Maggie insisted. She curled in on herself a bit, trying not to dislodge her healthy kits and pushed. Buck stroked her neck and shoulders. When he glanced down he saw blood. A lot of blood. And one, unmoving, hairless kit.

Buck quickly scooped it up and started to clean it. Maggie was still moaning and whimpering. He brought the last kit over to her, hoping that the last one would calm her. To show her that everything was all right. He glanced down at the runt. It was clearly smaller. Still not moving. Still not breathing. Still no sound.

Buck turned away. He didn't know what to do. He'd done everything Ellie had said.

"Buck?"

He flinched.

"Buck, is it a boy or a girl?"

Buck's ears fell.

He gently placed the small kit on the furs.

Buck turned to look at the mess that still needed cleaning. Needed to make sure Maggie was all right. "Let's get this cleaned up, eh, Margaret?"

Maybe it was something in his tone. Maybe it was the sheen in his eye. Maggie's eyes darted to the quiet furs. The defenseless bundle lying oh so quietly. "Buck," her voice shook, "bring me my kit."

"Margaret -"

"Buckminster!" Maggie's voice became firm even though it cracked a little. "I want my kit!"

Buck turned back to the furs and retrieved their youngest. He gently placed it in Maggie's paws and cupped her paws with his own. Staring sadly down at their lost little one.

"I'm - I'm sorry, Margaret."

A sob escaped her. Buck didn't dare remove the other kits now sleeping in their mum's soft fur. Content and whole.

"What - what did I do wrong?" Maggie begged. Buck's eye met her gaze. She searched his face for answers. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, Mags."

"But the rest are fine! Why - why not -?"

"It's not your fault, love," Buck insisted quietly. "These things - these things happen." He let his own pain spill over then. He touched foreheads with his mate and stared sadly down at their joined paws cradling this last kit.

Maggie keened. The other kits roused and made their own distressed noises now. The family just huddled together, mourning the one who departed before they arrived.

Buck didn't know how long they all cried. When he looked up again it was still dark. Maggie still held the unresponsive kit to her chest over her heart. She nodded when he said he was going to clean up the afterbirth. He silently removed the bloody mess then went in search of food. He was hungry and he was going to make sure Maggie ate too.

"Caron," she spoke after his back.

Buck paused and turned to look at her questioningly.

"Before you - before we lay this one to rest -" Maggie swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Let's name this one Caron." She looked up at him then, meeting his eyes. "It means 'to love' and we do. We love this one just as much as the rest."

Buck returned to Maggie's side with some fish. "Caron it is." He offered the food to his mate. They ate silently together. When Maggie refused to eat anymore, she looked around the nest.

"I don't want Caron to be cold," she whispered.

Buck reached for some fur. "Will this do?"

Maggie nodded and reluctantly lifted Caron from her chest. With a lingering kiss to the top of the kit's head, she handed Caron to Buck. "You'll put Caron next to your pineapple?" She asked.

"Of course," he promised. "I'll - I'll be right back."

After a while, Buck returned. His knife was dirty, but he didn't seem to notice the dirt and grass stains like he usually would. Instead he set it down well away from the nest and his family before climbing on top of the furs and leaves. Buck curled up beside Maggie and buried his head into her neck.

Maggie was sleeping now, which he was grateful for. It had been a long day for her. An exhausting, emotional day.

A squeak alerted his ears. Buck lifted his head and looked down at the kits nestled on top of Maggie's rising and falling chest. The last little kit, a boy, was attempting to crawl away from the pile of kits. Buck's mouth quirked at the edges at the adventurous little one. He held out a paw under the little fellow's nose and chuckled when the kit crawled towards him.

"Plucky little guy," Buck mumbled so he wouldn't wake his mate. "Come to yer dad, now. Don't want to wake your mum."

He settled the little kit on his own chest and rubbed gentle strokes along the smooth skin of his son. Buck felt a bit of an ache in his chest, but seeing the kit now snuggling into Buck's fur was comforting. "Don't go wanderin' off now," Buck admonished. "Rule numbah one: always listen to Buck - er - dad. Rule numbah: Stay on the middle of the path."

A tiny yawn escaped the little fellow, making Buck chuckle a bit. "Get some sleep. There'll be time for rules when yer older."

"Buck?"

He turned to face his mate. Maggie looked back at him with bleary, sad eyes. When she glanced down at the kit on his chest, Maggie offered a sad smile. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Buck nodded. "They all are, Mags."

Maggie shifted slightly so she could be closer to her mate. Buck placed an arm around Maggie's shoulders as best as he could, and they lay together with their dozing brood. After a while, Maggie whispered. "I'm glad I got to hold Caron."

Buck nodded again, feeling unable to answer or add anything. All he could think about was a tune he had hummed as he placed Caron down beside the pineapple bush. He didn't think he could hum that tune for anyone else now.

"You know, love," he finally said in a gruff voice, "I remember once someone said that life is full of hellos and goodbyes."

Maggie breathed in shakily and nestled even closer to her mate. Now it was her turn to not answer for a while. She held back more tears. She already had a headache from crying before. What was one more, worse headache from holding back tears?

More squeaking gained her attention. Maggie and Buck both looked down at the pile of kits that were rousing again for another snack. Maggie smiled at her little ones and kissed each head that she could reach whispering, "Hello, little one. Welcome to Paradise."


End file.
